undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hope On The Rocks/Issue 81
This is Issue 81 of Hope On The Rocks, entitled "Catching Up". This issue is Miles-centric. 703, Catching Up “We can’t just leave him, papi.” Timmy says, as he is standing with Al and Neil, discussing what to do. He is talking about Garrett, who is sitting in the corner of the basement, not saying anything. He really regrets his decisions. “Of course not, but...” Neil itches his head. “He’s dangerous.” I am standing with Kristen, sitting on the stairway out of the basement. We’re just waiting for everyone to get ready to leave. “How is it with you and Lia?” Kristen asks, just low enough so that Tex and Axel, who are in front of us, can’t hear us talking. “Don’t know really.” I say, itching my neck. I don’t want to be with Lia anymore, I like Kristen. It just doesn’t seem right. That and it’s hard to say. “You know I’d rather be with you.” The four months we’ve been on the road since the war, Kristen and I have been dating in secret. “I know.” Kristen says with a smile. She then gives me a kiss. “Miles?” I hear a voice saying. I look, seeing Lia standing with a shocked impression. With a sigh, I get up, headed towards her. “What...” Lia just says. She then shakes her heads, walking into the other room of the basement. I sigh again, not knowing how to handle the situation. Now seems like the best time to break up with her, but again; it’s not fair. “You better get used to it, son.” I hear someone saying. I look, seeing the old man Geary with his backpack between his legs, ready to leave. He is smiling as he talk. “It never gets any more easy.” He says, and I know he’s right. I nod with a smile. “I guess not.” The basement is very small, way too small for 24 people, so a few of us have left it. We are now standing in the lobby of the main hall, silently taking out the zombies roaming around in here. “You argued with Lia.” Kevin says, dragging a corpse over in a small pile, probably made by Timmy and Al. “You’re okay?” “Yeah.” I say, looking awkwardly at Doug. He doesn’t know that I am dating his daughter, and I don’t think it’s the right time to tell him. I look around, seeing Kerri, Margaret and Dani sitting near the basement’s entrance, chatting. Everyone slowly leaves the basement, and I am surprised over how many of them I remember. Tom was the bartender. I remember his face cleary, seeing him now as he leaves the basement with Garrett and Frank. Two people I remember clearly. They got us kicked out. Followed by them is Neil and Adam, the two guys I met back at Waynesburg Refugee Camp. Then there’s Stanley. One of the guys that had buisness going with Axel. He’s a good guy, though. Then Holly and Romario leave. I don’t remember much of them, much like I don’t remember much of Gord or Geary, both who are leaving now as well. Texas and Ridley help up Axel, and then the last two people leave the basement, indicating we’re about ready to leave to Scotland. Followed by Chad is Lia, and I now realize that I have to talk to her. Tell her how I feel. So while everyone get ready to go, I go towards Lia to talk to her. “Listen...” I begin, and Lia just looks at me. “I am not in love with you anymore.” “I know.” Lia says, and I nod. “We shouldn’t... be together.” I say, not looking her in the eyes. Lia nods, and without words, she walks away. Deaths *None Credits *Miles Vance *Chad Bottom *Al Halib *Ridley Johnson *Lia Camper *Kerri Mavis *Kevin Gardner *Timmy Ember *Douglas Tallie *Texas Starr *Axel Durwin *Garrett White *Holly Boehicki *Margaret Wing *Kristen Tallie *Geary Franklin *Romario Cortez *Neil Bradson *Adam Jones *Dani Kestor *Stanley Roar *Gord Rivera *Frank Moore *Tom Malibue Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Issues